


Fireworks

by OctoberSky13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberSky13/pseuds/OctoberSky13
Summary: ...Fireworks and Fluff...





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> For no reason other than I watched fireworks tonight and couldn't get this mini scene out of my head...

****Harry sat with his legs outstretched on the warm, sun-scorched grass. Threads of light lingered in the sky blending with the rolling clouds as vibrant bands of red and orange faded to dark purple and blue. Harry sighed contentedly as the sun slowly sank beneath the horizon giving way to the darkness.

Closing his eyes, Harry took a moment to relish the quiet. He flinched as three loud cracks broke the silence. Two large fireworks had burst through the darkness. The brilliant gold and red blossoms twinkled amongst the stars, superimposing on the night.

“Of course Filibuster’s display would start with Gryffindor colors,” a familiar voice scoffed from behind the dark-haired man.

Harry shuddered as three more cracks exploded in the distance. Bright green and silver bursts had curved through the sky as bright white streaks weaved their way through the growing spirals.

“Ah. That’s more like it,” Draco said as he took a seat next to Harry.

“You’re late,” Harry said, his eyes never leaving the sky.

The couple sat in silence as the vivid colors continued to explode and dance above. As the display continued, Draco found himself less and less interested in the fiery sky. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Harry’s expressions, and how the lights lit up his face, capturing his smile. Picture perfect.

“You know I hate fireworks,” Draco said, leaning closer to Harry. “I do love watching you enjoy them though.” Harry smiled. He reached for Draco’s hand, interlacing their fingers.

“Thank you,” Harry said, his voice barely more than a whisper.

“For what?”

“For being here anyway.” Harry turned, capturing Draco’s lips with his own. Draco moaned, parting his lips slightly as Harry’s tongue caressed the edge. Draco gasped, losing himself in the sensation as Harry's tongue slipped further into his mouth.

Draco pulled away slightly, smirking as he said, “Is it cliché to say that kiss made me see fireworks?”

“You're insufferable, you know that?”


End file.
